The Monster They Think I am
by sunshine34567890
Summary: This is Count Olaf's view of the story, explaining why he's going after the kids. There may be some lemons in the later chapters! especially when Esme comes into the picture! This is my first story so please be kind! R&R!
1. Chapter 1

**The Monster They Think I Am**

We were six. When I first laid eyes on her, I fell in love. We were friends but I couldn't take my eyes off her.

As the years went by she grew more beautiful. My father kicked me out at age 20 because I couldn't maintain any relationship he put me in. I couldn't get her out of my head.

The three of us; her, her husband, and I, decided to join a group called VFD. We were trying to figure out what the government was doing.

Two years after she and I had an argument. We stopped speaking until the accident I had arranged for her husband went horribly wrong.

"SHE WASNT SUPPOSED TO BE THERE! YOU SAID SHE WOULND'T!" I screamed at Hannah. She was reapplying white powder to her face.

"I guess she changed her plans. You know how Beatrice was. Always changing her mind." she snapped her compact closed and looked at me sadly. "Sorry Olaf."

The next few days were a blur of whine and crying. Then the phone rang.

"Hello?" I snapped into the receiver.

"Hello. My name is Mr. Poe. It was brought to my attention that you are a relation to Mr and Mrs Baudelaire. Is that correct?"

"Yes." I lied quickly. _Maybe they left me what is rightfully mine._ I thought.

"Well we have their three children here and they need a place to stay. The will says that they should go to wherever is most convenient. Would you take them?"

I hesitated. _what would I do with a teen, a preteen and a toddler? What would she want me to do? "_ Yes, I will take them." I say into the phone and all at once I knew what I had to do.

 **Chapter 1 The Meeting**

When they arrived the next day I could barley tell they were her children. I don't really remember what happened that day. I know they came and I know I showed them to their room. I think I was still wasted from the night before.

The next few days were uneventful until the day of the play. I had to go out and practice. The rest of the troop was already there. I had left a note telling the orphans to make dinner for the 13 of us.

When practice was over, we pilled into my car and headed to my home. When we got there the orphans were finishing up. I walked into the kitchen to see how it was coming.

As I looked around, I couldn't help noticing how Violet looked. She was tall for her age. With long dark hair that covered her face. She looked so much like her mother.

Violet was stirring the sauce they were making for our dinner and as I looked her up and down her brother Klaus stepped into my line of sight. He looked so much like his father, tall with curly dark hair and a sharp nose to hold up his glasses. He was carrying the baby Sunny.

"How long till dinner is served?" I asked.

"Whenever its done" snapped Klaus. I slapped him hard

"Insolence isn't amusing, Orphan." I growled.

Klaus looked at me stunned, shielding Sunny.

I forced myself to calm down and turned to Violet, the most adult like of the three, and repeated the question.

"It is almost done." She said in a quite voice staring at me warily.

"Thank you." I walked out to enjoy the small group of old friends, and a few new ones. We ate and drank, talked and laughed.

After dinner we trudged though the kitchen and went to perform the play.

The next day I got a call from Mr. Poe about the orphans coming to visit and complaining about me. I forced myself to stay calm and told him what ever I had to to get him off the phone.

The next day I confronted the children and asked them to be in a play. I wasn't planing anything at that time. But when Klaus came to me and accused me of trying to use the play to get my hands on their money, I decide to take his advice. I took Sunny up to the tower and took care of her there to make them think I'm the monster they think I am.

The night of the play came and Violet wasn't very happy to being called my Countess. Everything went well until the end. Violet announced that she wrote her name with her left rather than her right. I was furious! I didn't really care what hand she wrote it with but I had to keep up the pretense of being the monster they think I am.

One of the actors in the troupe moved toward the lights and flipped them off. In the panic that fallowed I ran out to the car and waited for the rest of the troupe to come back. When they did I drove back to the house, packed and went to my parents old house.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 The Accident**

When we got the the house, I got out of the car and kicked a tire. _Dam it! Why did I screw it up?! I'm too much like my father…_ I thought. I limped in to the house and sank onto the floor next to the door closing my eyes.

 **FLASHBACK:**

I laid on my bed my head buried in my pillow. I could hear my parents screaming at each other downstairs.

"How is he not a monster!? He killed that poor child! He hit him in the head with a sledge hammer!" I could hear my father shout as he walked up the stairs closer to my room.

"That was an accident! He didn't see him!" screamed my mother following him up the stairs.

My door banged open and my father stormed towards me. I sat up straight clutching my blanket to my chest as if it could stop him from hurting me. He raised his fist and began to hit me screaming at me to never touch anyone again. The only thing that kept me from breaking when he left after three hours of beating me was the thought of Beatrice and her face when she caught me holding her brother after I had explained how he tried to kill me for loving her.

 **Present day**

His name was Klaus. I ran a hand though my hair remembering how it felt to swing the hammer. The crunch of bone against metal when his skull broke open.

I open my eyes and look at my shaking hands. _That was 15 years ago_. I reminded myself. _Times change_

I got up and grabbed a bottle of wine and took a big gulp. Hannah touched my arm and gave me a sympathetic look and I smiled small at her.

The next few days passed by in a blur. I was once again drunk for most of it. Then the call came.

"Hello" I said quietly hung over from the last few nights.

"Mr. Olaf? This is ." said the voice of Mr. Poe on the other line.

I sat up and was instantly alert. "Where are they going?"

"They are going to live with their Uncle Monty. But if you leave soon you can get them out of the country. He is taking them to Prue next week."

"Great. If you help me get them you can get some of the money."

"I'll see you there soon."

I hung up the phone and packed my bag and woke Frank who almost malled me with his hooks. I told him about what Poe said and he agreed to come with me to help if anything went wrong.

It took about eight hours to get to Montgomery's house. As I drove I thought of the last time I was there. It was the day of the "accident" We were arguing about something stupid that I can't recall. He kicked me out after I put a hole in a wall right next to his head. I stared at the road angrily as I drove.

When we got there I waited till Monty was out of the picture to approach the house. I instructed Frank to kill the real Stefano so I could take his place. The next day I took my chance and was accepted with less than open arms.

"Your not Stefano! You're Count Olaf!" said Klaus. I pretended to act surprised. _Like father like son._ I thought. I looked in to the eyes behind the glasses and I could see Beatrice's brother staring back at me. My hands began to shake, remembering the crunch of bone.

I quickly turned to Violet and took out a long jagged knife and traced the tip of it over her cheek. "Are you sure that I'm not Stefano?" She looked at me fear clear in her eyes. She swallowed heavily, nodded and adjusted Sunny in her arms. For a moment I could see Beatrice in her face and thought that I was in her yard again holding her brothers body.

The next few days went by fast. Finally the night before they were due to leave came. I stayed up with Monty and reviled who I really was. I wanted him to know what had happened to me after he told me that I didn't have to guts to go though with my plans. I gave him the poison and watched in delight as he writhed in pain moth open as if he were going to scream. When he finally died, I put him in a chair and went to bed.

The next day was when we had to leave. Naturally they refused to go with me, but only Klaus made his verbal.

"We will NEVER go anywhere with you. We are going to call the police and you are going to be out of our lives once and for all!"

"Brave words for a runt." I said calmly staring at Violet. She was making sure Sunny wouldn't cry. She seemed to understand how much I hated that. I eventually had to look at Klaus because he stepped into my line of sight.

He then spoke so low that only I could hear him "You will never get what you desire from my sisters. I will kill you myself if you even try."

I sneered and slowly took out my knife and placed it at his belly button. "You would do well to remember that I have killed before. I'll do it again if you don't. Back. Off." I could see comprehension beginning to cloud his eyes. As I pushed the knife harder into him, not hard enough to kill but hard enough to leave a tiny hole in his shirt and a small drop of blood on his stomach. He nods and I put the knife away. "Now get you sisters and get in the car. We have a boat to catch."

About ten minutes into the car ride we ran into Mr. Poe. He was very flustered and had a fake coughing fit when he got out of his car. We went back to Monty's house and the kids told Poe everything expect about the knife because they know I will kill one of them if they do.

I called Frank and told him to come in the disguise of a doctor. He came about twenty minutes latter and told them exactly what I expected him to say, Monty died of snake bite.

Ten minuets latter Violet discovered the makeup for my ankle. Mr. Poe pretended to be surprised and pretended to try to catch me.

Frank and I got in the car and drove back to my parents old house to regroup.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

It took longer for to get in touch with me this time. It was almost a month and I almost lost all hope. This time he gave me new demands.

" Mr. Olaf-" He started.

"Count" I corrected quickly

"Count Olaf, I have thought about what you said and I am willing to go along with it as long as you give me 40% of the money." he said in a rush.

I almost died of laughter "You can not possibly think that I will give you that much. They have millions upon millions of dollars and you think I'm just going to give you 40% of it? Guess again! Ill give you the same amount that I'm giving the rest of my troupe, 10%. Now tell me where they are." He gave me all the information I needed. "Thank you ."

When I hung up, I saw Hannah standing in front of me. "Why do you want these kids so badly?" she asked.

I stared out into space and thought about the night that she told me that she was pregnant.

"I want these kids because they are mine. Just as Beatrice was always mine. She was never his. even if he thought so. Just as most of their money is mine" I got up and went up stairs to pack. The next day we would be leaving for Lake Lachrymose. I had to be sure that we had everything we needed.

We got there about a week before the orphans showed up. It took all of my will power not to leave the shack we rented for our "office" and kidnap them then and there. However, I knew that if I did, I would never get the money that belongs to me. I watched them get into the cab and drive up the monstrous hill where the old woman's house resides.

It was a few days until I saw them again after that. I watched as they entered the market and waited until they split up and positioned myself. When Violet ran into me, I was pleased that it was her and not Klaus, I acted like I did not know who she was. Then around the corner came Aunt Josephine and Klaus who was carrying Sunny.

"Violet this is the wrong aisle." Aunt Josephine said. Then, noticing that Violet was not alone looked me up and down. "Oh, hello sir. Who might you be?"

I bowed, whipping off my hat and sweeping it across my body like a gentlemen would and said with a grin "I am Captain Sham. A pleasure to meet you ma'am." I stood back up as straight as I could with my peg leg and looked from Violet to Klaus to Sunny. There was a disgusted look on all of their faces. I then looked at Josephine's face and saw lust in her eyes.

"I am new in town and would love to make a friend in the neighborhood. You are?" I asked Josephine, knowing full well who she was.

"I am Josephine Annwhistle." she gestured to the orphans and continued "this is Violet, Klaus, and Sunny. They are my…kids?" She said the latter as a question then nodded to herself and looked at me again with her green eyes full of longing.

"Well hello children." I said with a slight bow. "Ms. Annwhistle, would you like to have dinner with me this evening?"

"Aunt Josephine," interrupted Klaus, "This is not Captain Sham. This is Count Olaf. The man Mr. Poe told you to keep an eye out for."

Josephine ignored Klaus and patted the bun on the top of her head. "I would love to Captain Sham, but I have to get my children home. Maybe some other time."

I gave a fake smile and bowed again and walked away.

Later that evening, I called Josephine and we talked for a bit. It was not until I was sure that she had sent the orphans away. I then proceeded to threaten her and had her write her note. I waited until I got the call from Mr. Poe telling me that I had three children. I thanked him and arranged lunch.

When we got to the Anxious Clown and order our food. I hadn't eaten for days and so was too wrapped up in my food to notice that the orphans were breaking out in a allergic reaction. I did not notice that they left until our waiter Larry came to the table and asked if we wanted to take the orphans food home. I looked up and they were gone. _Oh well. Ill find them later._ I thought.

"Mr. Poe, did you bring the papers for me to sign?" I asked turning to him.

He coughed and brought them out of his brief case. "here you are Olaf. Everything is in order you just need to sign.

I sat there for about half an hour, carefully reading the papers. I was almost done when Jamie came lumbering the restaurant. He/she bent down and whispered in my ear in a raspy voice "The orphans have stolen a boat and are sailing on the lake."

"WHAT!" I shouted shooting to my feet and sprinting out to the shack. I ran until I reached the end of the docks that held the boats that I was supposed to be renting out (they were here when I got here) and fell to my knees. Mr. Poe caught up and came up beside me wheezing and spluttering. I ignored his questions and stood again and started to get ready to sail.

I was on the water for about 20 mins then I saw a flash of fire and started to sail towards it. When I got them all on my boat I knew that I had to get rid of Josephine if I still wanted to keep the orphans so I shoved her off the boat into the swarm of leeches. We got back to shore in one pice. But the dam baby gnawed on my peg leg. I locked them on the dock and Jamie and I ran for it. We managed to make it on to a train and back to the city. I regrouped with everyone back at my parents old house.


End file.
